


The Proper Way Of Confessing to an Emperor

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko - Freeform, Kurokonobasket, M/M, ShounenAi, Yaoi, akashi - Freeform, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: 'I really like you, Akashi-kun.'
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	The Proper Way Of Confessing to an Emperor

Ah, boredom. This is exceptionally unusual since the bluenette never really gets tired as he can amuse himself with the ton of linear text, his light novels, and he can even prank a certain tiger into doing an activity due tomorrow. Kuroko sighed as he brought down the novel he's reading back to his desk as he opened his phone and looked around for quite a bit. The teal-head phantom scrolled down to his inbox until he found himself unconsciously smiling. 

'Akashi-kun' 

He glanced at the contact detail before looking at the ceiling of his room. Even with the air conditioner inside his room, his cheeks can't help but to feel hot and flushed emitting a slightly reddish hue to his face. In his head until the tip of his tongue, only his former captain's name lingered in his mind for the current time being. Infatuated. The state of having attraction in a non-platonical way. His lips further curved upwards as he imagined himself confessing to his former captain. 

"I really like you, Akashi-kun." 

Kuroko sneered on his voice a bit. He just looks like one of those girls from Shoujo animes. But...in an unusual sort of way, he actually wanted to experience all those cliche things with a certain somebody. He thought for a while and imagined what if that person asked him why are they attracted to them? 

"It's because it's Akashi-kun. Eto, he does look scary, especially when he's annoyed by Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. But, I do guess that's one of the reasons why I like Akashi-kun. He is really responsible and can lead people into victory." 

The tealnette sighed feeling satisfied for a moment until he continued but this time, his voice also softer and holds a more melancholic context in between his words. 

"But...there really was a time where I hated Akashi-kun.." 

The phantom breathed for a moment before he continued. 

"Akashi-kun, you're very capable, why did you let everyone drift away.." 

The teal-head remembered his hardships on bring them back. No, he isn't saying that Akashi should have had tried more but that's exactly it. Despite of it, he still managed to brought everyone back on their feet. Guess that's one of the things he will like most. 

"But I'm glad that Akashi-kun is back to his old self now." 

The bluenette breathed for a moment and realizing how stupid he must have looked right now but still, he can't help into succumbing into his thoughts. He fiddled with his knuckles as he then started to complain about how his former captain is really mean back in middle school. He laughed at the thought of it but then again, that's just how that person is. 

"Akashi-kun, you're very mean and always sadistic to us and just for Akashi-kun to know, red and gold doesn't match well but... it looks good when you're the one with it." 

Kuroko bit his lips slightly with his lips pursed as he spoke into a more quiet tone, as if he's telling all his secrets one by one. 

"But even with all of Akashi-kun's shortcomings, I never stopped liking Akashi-kun. I like Akashi-kun's red hair and how he can perfectly respond well, maybe not so fond of the scissor throwing but, Akashi-kun looks cool when doing it."

"Ah, this is childish-" 

Before the bluenette could finish talking, he heard a light chuckle from phone as he felt himself froze with his hair standing on ends. 

"Is that so, Tetsuya?"

Fuck. 

"Akashi-kun, that was-"

"No take backs, Tetsuya"

The phantom wanted to bang his head into the wall so badly right now. What in the world is happening? Then he saw it, his thumb pressing on the call button. 

Ah. Kill him now. 

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. You can just disregard it." 

Kuroko tried his best to cover his emotions but it failed to be unseen by the red-head emperor. He was then again replied by another light chuckle as if teasing him. 

"Silly, Tetsuya." 

With that, the phone call dropped and the bluenette really wanted to tear off all his hair from his scalp. Really, he only wanted to have a good Sunday but what is this? Now his former captain even know his true feelings. Kuroko can't help but to think of the possibilities, what if Akashi starts to avoid him? Oh god, anything but that. 

His hands starts to furiously smash on the keyboard explaining that it's just a platonic admiration until his phone rung again. What should he do? Akashi's totally going to kill him now. 

"Tetsuya." 

"I-, Akashi-kun, eto," 

"I have a meeting with my father's business partner this Saturday in Tokyo, meet me there." 

"Akashi-kun?"

"Silly, Tetsuya. What I mean is, I like you too, don't try to take it back or else I'll have to use my scissors. I'll be expecting you, I'll send you the address later, have a good day." 

Kuroko was awestunned not knowing what he just heard. His deadpanned face finally revealed a lot of emotions. His former captain also likes him. 

His lips curved into a slight grin as he dialled another person. 

"Kagami-kun, have you finished the 2000 word critique essay? Tanaka-sensei said that it's due tomorrow." 

"WHAT?!"


End file.
